zombie_anarchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raids
Attacks on other camps Raids can be initiated from the Map View, from the Infestation Season event, or through the Revenge button on the Raids List. At first, you bring a single survivor, then two, but for most of the game, you will be bringing three survivors into the attack. You will also bring up to 5 boosts and weapons, depending on the level of your van. The survivors each have different stats that are important for their performance in the attack. You need attackers that complement each other. They also have different abilities, which are enabled by collecting Focus, which they do as they destroy buildings, and with the Hunter's Fury boost. Be careful if your survivors are damaged; in the image, Nathalie is still healing. The survivors also bring recruits. The number and stats of the recruits they bring depend on the survivor's level. There are 3 different kinds of recruits, and the kind is the same for a given character (Kane will always bring sluggers, etc). The makeup of recruits can be crucial for success. Your first tactical choice after choosing to perform a raid is to select the entry point. Your van will insert your attacking survivors into the spot you select. After that, you can choose when and where to trigger their abilities, when enabled, and also using to trigger boosts and weapons from your van. You have a limited control over the attackers. You can click on a target to have them focus on that, but it is a little dangerous, because they will run to that target and keep attacking it until destroyed. You can control only your survivors, not their recruits. You can select a single survivor by clicking or tapping their image, then give that survivor a command. If you click or tap a target, they will attack it. If you click or tap a location, they will run there. The latter is useful for getting them away from a danger spot. To select all three survivors again, click or tap the orange 3-head icon to the right of the survivor icons. You cannot control 2 survivors at a time, only 1 or all 3. The attackers are generally pretty careless. Once they have acquired a target, they will keep hitting it until it is destroyed. Even if a zombie or defender comes up and smacks them in the face, they will continue to hit at the acquired target. After the target is destroyed, or after they complete a move, they will acquire a new target. This makes move commands useful, because the survivor will focus on opponents close to them when they acquire targets. The attackers will also ignore mines, which can be deadly, so you may need to guide them safely around mine-fields. You will collect resources and devices during the raid as you destroy buildings. You must destroy buildings to collect anything. If you completely destroyed the camp, meaning all the buildings in it (including afflictions in zombie camps), you get a bonus round after the raid. The bonus round and the zombie hunt, which are similar, are the only ways to collect boosts and weapons. If the raid was against another player, you may also earn trophies. After the raid, you will want to heal your survivors. You do not have to heal recruits, or even worry if they die. Your survivors always take fresh recruits with them. ]] You can view your past raids in the raids list. Back to Introduction.